


The Treatment

by Cluegirl



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cluegirl/pseuds/Cluegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry turns to Snape for help with a delicate procedure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Treatment

Close your eyes, Mr. Potter. Yes. All the way. Hand me your glasses. _click._ There.

Now lie still. I said lie still, brat, or else I shall bind you, and remove the temptation!

This will be a warm sensation, but it will not harm you... yes, spread your legs wider. Wider, damn it. Must I -- there. That will do. Yes, I see I seem to have at least part of your attention...

Stop flinching, idiot! You do not want me to smear this all over your... oh, for Merlin's sake. All right, all right, you may move your arm. Take hold of it, and get it properly hard, so it'll stay out of my way.

Slut. Look at you. No, I said to keep your eyes closed. Surely your imagination can give you the image? Yes, I thought so. There you are, cock in hand, nipples hard as ice, squirming like a two knut whore. And all for what? A little hot, sticky potion where you can't reach to apply it yourself. What will you sound like, I wonder, when I do this...

Oh no, don't bite back your moans, boy. I'm watching your cock twitch every time I rub my thumb here -- you're hardly fooling me. In fact... take your hand away now.

Potter. Potter, do as I say.

_Impedimenta!_

Well, I did warn you. Now close your eyes again, or I shall bind you there as well. Good. Now concentrate on my fingers... yes, it feels good, doesn't it? Your cock twitches every time I stroke your skin through the fabric. How high and tight your bollocks are... Why, if I were to bite... _*Rustle. Slurp*_ your nipples... _*Rustle. Lick*_ for awhile, and just rub you here, you would thoroughly disgrace yourself in mere moments, wouldn't you.

Wanton brat. Should I put that filthy mouth to use? Do you imagine I'd care for your gutter-tongue once I put it to work on my prick? Let us find out.

Turn your head. Don't pretend to be shy. I can see how close to coming you are, and I am not above climbing on top of this table and holding your nose until you... There... yes... good boy.

Merlin, that impudent tongue is good for something after all, isn't it? Suck... No, relax your throat, or you'll gag. There. Easy.

Good... good little slut.

Keep sucking... Keep... Merlin, Harry, are you ready?

_*Rips off the waxing strip in one mighty yank, and comes down Harry's throat in the same moment.*_

_*Wipes Harry's spend off the back of his elbow*_

Stop whimpering and raise your legs, Hero -- we've still the backside to do...


End file.
